


Accident

by gabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriel/pseuds/gabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They met by accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accident

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older work of mine, but I need to put more stuff here.

They met by accident.

 _By chance_ Castiel likes to say.

Dean says _by accident_.

Either way, the two words mean exactly the same thing, and they just happened to be in the same place, at the same exact time, walking in a path that lead straight into the other.

Castiel's books crash to the ground as he falls over backwards, stunned by _whatever_ he had just walked into, and if he hadn't known any better, he would have guessed that it was a brick wall.

"Oh, shit! I'm so sorry!"

The man in front of him kneels down and starts collecting his books, looking at the titles before he stacks them together and stands; he holds the books in one arm and offers his free hand to Castiel, who takes it and is stunned by how easily he's yanked up off the ground.

"It's okay," he smiles and adjusts his glasses, pushing them up the bridge of his nose before he takes the books from the man.

"Dude, I just ran into you and knocked you on your ass. It is _not_ okay."

He wants to say something, but when he actually looks to see who he ran into, he can't even fathom words. The man standing in front of him is an absolute work of art, and before he realizes that he hasn't moved in several seconds, a hand is being waved in front of his face.

"Helllooo? You alive?"

Cas jumps and curls in on himself a little, taking a step back, "Sorry, sorry. I just- Uh. I should be heading to class."

"What class?" the man begins to follow him, hands in his pockets, when Castiel starts to walk away.

"Theology. It's across campus, and if I don't get there in," he stops to check his watch, "five minutes, I'll be late."

"Ah. Shoulda known from your books and stuff. You look like a theology major, too. Glasses, sweater vest, the works."

"That's stereotyping," he begins walking again and clutches his books against his chest.

"Stereotyping, smchereo..typing," the man laughs to himself and speeds up his steps to keep up with Castiel, who's moving at a pace that should get him there in three minutes flat. Anything more than a minute to spare is okay with him.

"By the way, I'm Dean," _Dean_ awkwardly extends his arm to Castiel, who glances at it then glances at the books in his arms.

Dean retracts his arm when he realizes that Cas isn't capable of shaking hands at the moment.

"Castiel," he says and adjusts his books, giving a small smile to Dean who grins back.

"Castiel," Dean repeats, nodding. "Like the Angel of Thursday."

"Exactly like the Angel of Thursday. Wait, how do you know?"

"Theology major," Dean grins again, and when Castiel actually catches it this time, he swears that his stomach absolutely does not do a little flip at that grin.

"Crowley?"

"Crowley."

Castiel laughs softly and stops when they reach the Theology building, turning to face Dean.

"How come I haven't seen you before."

Dean stops and crosses his arms across his chest, and that smile still hasn't left his face.

"I sit in the back, like, the waaaay back. I've seen you though. Always got your head buried in one of those damn books."

Cas shrugs and turns to make his way into the building, but stops when Dean speaks.

"I don't have a class after this," he glances down at his feet where he's scuffing one against the cement, and Cas swears that he looks nervous. He's never really had too much interaction to assess the nervous traits of an average person, but he's seen plenty of movies.

"I don't either," he laughs softly, but stops because there's absolutely nothing to laugh at.

He's making a fool of himself.

"Wanna grab something to eat? Together?"

"That would be lovely, Dean."

It's definitely by chance that they met.


End file.
